Gears of War Fan Fiction Prologue
by Andrew7089
Summary: The outline of my upcoming Gears of War novel about what happened after the humans thought they defeated the Locust for good.


**Prologue**

The Pendulum Wars took place over many decades between various human factions on Sera. The war ended quickly on Emergence Day, with the Coalition of Ordered Governments in control of Sera. On Emergence day a force of ravenous beings called the Locust burst from underneath Seras surface attacking underneath the major cities. They were using a well laid and ancient tunnel system carved in the depths of the planet. There were few places the Locust could not attack, such as Jacinto Plateau. After Emergence Day the COGs ordered all humans to rally at Jacinto Plateau, the site of a large populated human city. They were going to ravage the planets surface in an attempt to destroy the Locust. Many found they're way to Jacinto, but many also stayed behind. The men and women who stayed behind became known as the Stranded, they must survive on they're own against the Locust. Jacinto Plateau became a safe haven, and defensive position. The Gears, the soldiers of COG protected Jacinto. There were common attacks on Jacinto and the Gears were there to defend it. Sometime after Emergence Day, Marcus Fenix a COG soldier, was charged with Desertion after he fled an attack to go and save his father, who was in immediate danger.

He was unable to save his father, and he was captured by the COG and taken back to trial. He was charged and thrown in prison. Marcus was in prison for four years, when Dominic Santiago helped free him. Dominic was breaking orders and the law, but after he was freed and helped escape a deadly attack on the Jacinto High Security Prison, he was reinstated to the military by Colonel Hoffman. After he was reinstated he and 3 others were sent on a mission to gather the items needed to map out the Locust tunnel underneath Seras surface. They were sent to find the Resonator, a device that would need to be set inside one of the tunnels and activated to send off waves that would bounce back and send map data to the military. Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Damon Baird and Augustus 'Cole Train' Cole, the four members of a newly formed Delta Squad manage to get the resonator and place it in a key location in one of the thousands of Locust tunnels. The device is set off, but it doesn't work. The group now is tasked with finding a way to get another resonator. In the process they make there way to Marcus Fenix's fathers home. It is abandoned and the squad is being attacked by a large Locust force. During the fight they make there was down to the basement, into Marcus's fathers secret laboratory.

In the laboratory they found a computer with data on every Locust tunnel, a complex map that they needed. They take the map and transmit it back to Jacinto. They now have orders to head to a train station where a train they must catch contains 'Lightmass Bomb' which will destroy the Locust tunnels completely using the maps they have just obtained. They reach the train and enter. They make they're way to the front and encounter a Locust General, RAAM, and defeat him. They arm the bomb and set it off. The missile launches into the heart of the Locust tunnels using the maps they acquired and detonates. The tunnels were destroyed, or so the COGs thought. The tunnels were damaged, but there was too many. More than 60 of the tunnels had collapsed. The massive Locust armies had seemed to have been destroyed.

There was a period of 6 weeks where no Locust scouts or squads were spotted near Jacinto, and there was no seismic activity for a two week period after the Lightmass Bomb exploded. About two months after the explosion, and the victory of the COGs the Locust surfaced again. Another battle against he Locust war machine was fought, and the COGs won. There queen was destroyed by Marcus Fenix's Delta Squad, accompanied by Dominic Santiago, Jerad Bradsen and Alex Steele. Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago sacrificed themselves during the fight with the Locust Queen. The nuclear weapon taken with them had been damaged and couldn't be remote detonated, and two were needed stay behind, one to detonate and one to protect the other against the hordes that would come after them to disarm the device. Alex and Jerad escaped with the records of what had happened in the depths of Sera. The fight with the Locust was over.

It's been 24 years since Emergence Day, and reconstruction of habitable areas is still underway, with many small towns that are prospering. The COG army has spent time recruiting and training new Gears. It was decided two years after Emergence Day that the calendar of Sera should be reset in memorial of all who died. The year is 24 AED. Alex Steele is commander and leader of Delta Memorial Training Facility, a training facility reserved for the best of the best, created in honor of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. They currently have 537 recruits in training. Jerad Bradsen is second in command at the DMTF.

The human race had won. . .or so it seemed.


End file.
